


From darkness to the light

by WinkieCharm



Series: Do you believe in fate? [6]
Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20819153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkieCharm/pseuds/WinkieCharm
Summary: Will goes on a mission and lost contact with the team.Frankie and Will are friends with benefits. Well, at least that's what they think they are.





	From darkness to the light

"What do you mean you don't know where he is?" Frankie talks loudly to Ray as soon as he tells her the news.

"Will told me he was seeing three armed men, he cornered and in less than a minute the gunfire started and suddenly everything went silent." Ray was nervous. He had been trying to get in touch with Will for over an hour and couldn't get anything in response. "Jai and Standish are already trying to find him."

"You said it was a 'one person job'! That was just 'in and out' and no one would notice him!" She was mad.

"I thought..." Ray tried to argue but Frankie wouldn't let him talk.

"You sent him alone with no backup because you 'thought' something?"

"Frankie..." Susan tries to calm her.

"You don't 'Frankie' me. Your boyfriend made a mistake and now Will is out there alone, we don't even know if he needs help or if he's still alive." She yells at Susan too.

"I'm sorry. I know I made a mistake." 

"Your apologies won't bring him back." She replies.

She knew Ray was as worried as she was, but at the moment she didn't care. Frankie just wanted to hear some news from Will.

"Jai, did you get anything?" Susan stops behind Jai in his computer.

"You at least bug him, right?" Frankie asks him.

"No!" Jai was disappointed with himself.

"Are you kidding me?" Frankie shouts, not believing what was going on.

"Hey, easy!" Susan ask. "We're all worried about him."

"A while ago he asked me to stop bugging him." Jai said in a low voice.

"And you just obey what he says to you now?" She tries to lower her voice.

"I don't ..." She knew Jai was feeling guilty.

"It's not your fault." Susan squeezes Jai's shoulder trying to reassure him as she looks at Frankie, pleading for her to apologize to him, but Frankie didn't.

"We'll try everything." Ray tells them. "Standish, did you get anything?"

"I'm trying to access the cameras but they're protected by code, so it may take a while."

Frankie tapped her fingers on the table nervously. 

"What if there was an explosion?" Standish ask, looking at them.

Frankie panics inside, closing her eyes for a moment. "Oh my god" Her eyes fill with tears and she turns her back at them so they don't notice. Susan approaches Frankie and hold her hand, "We'll find him, Frankie." assuring her.

*

For hours they tried to contact Will and nothing. His comms had simply stopped working, the surveillance cameras couldn't catch anything from Will besides the moment he had entered the building. Frankie and Susan went to the place and nothing was found. There was no blood and no clue from Will, just empty clips and bullet shells lost on the floor next to a room with overturned tables and papers lying on the floor.

Returning to the hive with nothing, she just waited for Standish or Jai to find something about him.

No one wanted to go home. They couldn't sleep well, the most that happened was they sleeping on Ray's office couch. Three days had passed and the few clues that came up were soon discarded as nothing was found. Frankie skills were limited to the field and there was nothing she could do but wait. 

Frankie and Susan slept in Ray's office when Frankie wakes up with Susan's voice.

"And when are you coming back?" She said softly. "Yeah, but she's finally sleeping now... Okay, I love you. Bye"

"You woke me up" Frankie says still with her eyes closed.

"They found Will." 

Frankie opens her eyes looking Susan putting her shoes back on, and she sits up quickly on the couch.

"Then let's go get him." She stands but Susan hold her by the arm.

"Ray is already with him. They didn't want to wake us up, but Will called and Standish managed to locate him." 

Frankie sits back on the couch while Susan walks over to Ray's table and pours two cups of coffee handing one to Frankie.

"They will take some time to get here, but they're on their way." Susan says.

"That's good." Frankie smiles tiredly, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Go home, take a shower, eat something and then come back, ok?"

"No!" 

"You haven't been home since Ray told you about Will."

"I'm fine!"

"Frankie, showering in the women's locker room, eating from vending machines and drinking this disgusting coffee isn't being fine."

"I ate pizza last night." Frankie defends herself.

"That Jai brought you."

She shrugs.

"Why don't we all go home and in a few hours we meet at the Dead Drop and we wait for the boys there? I can text Ray." 

"Fine!" She says a bit annoyed.

*

Three hours later she saw him walking through the Dead Drop's door.

Without thinking twice, Frankie walked quickly toward Will and threw her body against his, pressing her lips to his. Will wrapped his strong arms around her, and she felt his hands touch the middle of her back, pulling her closer as she felt her tongue touching his. The kiss was quick, but the hug continued. Will's hands slid up and down her back, making the hug tighter, and she buries her face into Will's neck as her arms wrapped tightly around him. She didn't want to let him go, and she wanted him to feel the same way. His natural scent she loved was gone, leaving only the strong smell of sweat on his sticky and dirty skin. But she didn't care, she would never care. The relief she felt when she was in his arms was greater than anything.

Frankie loosens her grip and Will does the same. She was too nervous about the situation and felt her chest begin to hurt again and her eyes fill with water. She releases him slowly and turns her back to him, running through the back door of the bar without looking back.

As soon as she is no longer in sight, Will looks at the team still around him. Jai and Susan understood what Frankie felt, both knew she and Will were having something. They didn't know exactly what that something was, but they knew that Frankie was increasingly in love with him, even if she couldn't notice it herself.

Standish, on the other hand was confused. Had Frankie just kissed Will? "Hmm, does anyone explain to me what just happened here?" He asks looking at Will and pointing to the door where Frankie left.

Will looks at Susan and with just one look, she knew it was time for Standish to know. "I'll explain to you later." She tells him.

"I need to go home." Will says to the three who were looking at him.

"I won't hug you because you clearly need a shower," Susan says, pointing to Will's body. "but I'm glad you're back. We were very worried about you." She says getting close to him. "And take it easy on her." Susan says quietly, only for Will to hear. "She was about to kill everyone since we lost touch with you. Maybe she needs a moment alone."

He smiles weakly at his best friend. "I'll try."

Standish hugs him from behind, tight, causing Will to bend over a little from the pain.

"Sorry." Standish asks, still holding Will. "Dude, you need a shower."

"Standish, give him a break." Susan speaks loudly and pulls him by the arms, away from Will. "Can't you see he's hurt?"

Jai comes close to Will and tap his shoulder. "I'm glad you're fine."

Will smiles at him. "Thanks Jai."

"Where is Ray?" Susan asks.

"He went back to his office to sort out some issues." Answers Will. "Well, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow ... or in a few days." He tells everyone and goes out the same door as Frankie did.

*

He entered the apartment and found her curled up on his sofa.

She got up and walked over to him. Her eyes were red and she had cried, her heart was still pounding and as much as she knew he was fine, she couldn't make that anguish go away. She looks him up and down, trying to see how hurt he was. He was injured, with some bruise on both arms, a splint on his right wrist and a cut on his cheek. He wore the same clothes as four days ago, and they were dirty and wrinkled. She'd also noticed the dark circles under his eyes because he probably didn't sleep at all for days.

"You lost weight." She says to him.

He get a little closer to her and she hugs him again, now being more careful not to hurt him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his heart beat in contact with her chest. He was home, she could relax now.

His arms wrapped around her with the same intensity as hers. Every time Will was arrested, he just thought of her. He had to escape for her.

"I'm fine." He whispers in her ear.

"I was so worried." She no longer cried, but her eyes still hurt.

"I know. Ray told me you almost hit Standish because he couldn't find me." Will said smiling, leaning his face against her neck just to smell her skin that he missed so much.

"He didn't say that." She smiled at his comment.

"No, but I know you wanted to." She rolls her eyes, still smiling. "I missed you." He says softly.

"I missed you more." Her hand slides into his hair. 

He raises his face, and pulls away from the hug. "I need a shower so bad."

Frankie take Will's hand and walks into his bedroom. He takes off his shoes with his own feet, and Frankie help him remove his clothes. She starts unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, pushing it down along with his boxer-brief and leaving it on the floor. She stands up again, placing her hands on the hem of his shirt, and calmly, she help him slip his shirt over his injured arm, leaving him completely naked. Taking his right hand, she begins to remove the wrist splint, placing the splint on the floor along with his clothes.

And then she begins to remove her own clothes. First her boots, followed by her blouse, bra, pants and panties.

The clothes are forgotten on the floor as they walk to the bathroom. She turns on the shower and while the water doesn't heat, she pulls her hair up in a ponytail, gaze settling on the bullet necklace dangling between her breasts.

Will was the first to enter, feeling for the first time after a long time the warm water relax his muscles, causing his cuts to burn. With his head underwater and his eyes closed, he feels her presence by his side. He opens one eye and pulls her towards him, making her wet too.

The water temperature was warm, perfect for Will, but still cold for Frankie, making her shrug a little as she felt the water fall down her body.

He smiles, admiring her.

She starts running her fingers over his hair to ensure it was thoroughly wet. She picks up the shampoo and puts it on her palm then directs it onto his hair slowly massaging his scalp then rinsing it off. Will close his eyes and sigh, enjoying the touch of her hand and the sensation of the water rushing over him. She puts liquid soap on the sponge and wash his whole body, starting at his shoulders and down his arms, torso and legs. She gently rubbs every part of his body, mentally counting how many bruises and scratches he had gained.

Frankie picks up a fluffy white towel and begins to dry him starting with his hair. As much as he smiled at her, she could see the tiredness in his body. Careful not to hurt him, she dried his chest and arms. She hated seeing him like that, even more knowing she didn't have much she could do.

They didn't talk at all, Frankie knew that if he wanted he would talk about what happened. It was Will, so sooner or later he would talk and she would listen. She knew he needed time to compose himself and, as curious as she was she understood him and she would never press him to speak.

After both are dry, they leave the bathroom and enter the bedroom. Still naked, he walks over to the bed and lies down with his back up and his head on the pillow. She smiles at the scene. Frankie opens his wardrobe and grabs a T-shirt, the first one she sees in front of her, and put it on. Despite having some of her own clothes at his place, she always liked to wear his clothes to sleep. She told him it was because they were more comfortable, but they both knew she loved to smell him on her skin whenever she could.

She walks into the kitchen and grabs a pain medicine and a glass of water, heading back to the bedroom and sitting on the bed. He was still in the same position.

"Will" She calls him, touching his arm. He just turn his head to her. "You'll feel a little better when you wake up latter." She help him sit on the bed and reaches for the water and the medicine.

"Thanks." He reaches her the glass back and she sets it on the bedside table.

He lies down again, this time with his back against the mattress, and pulls her almost over his body, making her lie on his chest. She knew his body ached from her weight over him, so she tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. 

"Please, stay." He said with his eyes already closed.

And then she stayed! Closing their eyes, they slept shortly thereafter, taking away all the tiredness that those four days provided them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
